


Город Обмана

by Svadilfary



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зима, в которой До Кёнсу растоптал свое сердце в осколки и пыль. Зима, в которой Кёнсу нашел Чонина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы тексты песен певицы Ёлки и группы СЛОТ

Улицы укрыты грязными облаками,  
Пальцы закрывают мои глаза.

 

Сигарета в пальцах осыпалась пеплом, а едкий дым с привкусом яблока выжигал лёгкие. Кёнсу не помнил, когда курение ядовитой привычкой въелось под кожу, но бросить уже не мог, да и смысла в этом не было: сигареты помогали расслабиться, ощутить такое редкое спокойствие. Усталость и раздражение, накопленные за день, дымом уходили в небо, добавляя дыр в озоновом слое, делая воздух грязнее и приближая такой неотвратимый конец света. Кёнсу было наплевать: прекрати он курить, все равно ничем не улучшил бы экологическую ситуацию в мире; а что же до различных болезней, в нынешнее время даже человек без вредных привычек и с правильным образом жизни мог за месяц сгореть от какого-нибудь рака поджелудочной железы. 

Небесный купол над ночным Сеулом был необычайно чистым. Звезд, правда, не увидеть, но люди давно привыкли не смотреть в небо, слишком часто оно опрокидывало мечтателей и любителей романтики на лопатки, ломало крылья и пережевывало своими острыми клыками. А потом еще оплавляло кислотными слезами дождя до такой степени, что нельзя было отличить людей друг от друга. Вот так и привыкли они все не смотреть в чужие лица, надевая смешные и грустные маски, скрывая живое и настоящее за кукольным равнодушием.

Кёнсу вновь затянулся и чуть не подавился дымом, когда тёплые ладони сжали его ребра, а чьи-то губы уткнулись в поцелуе в изгиб между шеей и плечом. Окурок полетел вниз и затерялся в пыли асфальта. Снова уборщики будут ругать нерадивую молодежь. Кёнсу, не оборачиваясь, сжал чужие ладони в своих.

\- Ты чего не спишь?

Крис перестал покрывать поцелуями плечо, выглядывающее из-за выреза слишком большой для такого хрупкого тела рубашки, и в этот раз прикоснулся к уху, выдыхая.

\- А ты?

Кёнсу предпочел не отвечать, только лишь помахал в воздухе пачкой сигарет, будто это все объясняло. Он спиной чувствовал, как Крис недовольно поджал губы.

\- Кёнсу, тебе совсем не идет запах сигарет.

Это больше всего остального раздражало в Крисе. Подчеркнутая идеальность, репутация Мистера Совершенство, омраченная только легким налетом гомосексуализма. Легким, потому что Крис, вообще-то, был би.

\- А какой идет? Я не девочка-школьница, которая красит губки фруктовым блеском, делает маникюр для своих идеальных хрупких пальчиков и носит воздушные кремовые платьица.

\- Тебе необязательно курить, чтобы доказать собственную мужественность, – Крис вновь позволил себе совершенную глупость: обхватил ладонь Кёнсу и поцеловал тонкую кожу запястья, чрез которую проступала сеточка вен. – Но пальцы у тебя действительно изящные и хрупкие. 

Кёнсу развернулся и несильно ударил своего парня в грудь, видно было, что тому совсем не больно – глубокий низкий смех вибрацией отдавал в сжатый кулак. Кёнсу не любил в свою сторону намеков на хрупкость, слабость или, что еще хуже, на мнимую женственность. Это даже не было комплексом, но все равно неприятным осадком оседало на кончике языка. Кёнсу не считал себя «милым», «забавным» и «сладким». 

Он позволил Крису увести себя вглубь спальни и опрокинуть на кровать. Рубашка полетела на пол, а больше из одежды на Кёнсу ничего не было. То, что больше всего прочего Кёнсу любил в своем парне – уверенность. Крис умело и властно целовал его, оставлял засосы-укусы на шее там, где потом их можно было скрыть воротом водолазки, ласкал тонкую чувствительную кожу бедер, и брал его так, словно Кёнсу был полностью в его власти. Кёнсу обхватывал ногами талию Криса и утыкался тому в плечо, заглушая собственные стоны. Размеренные толчки наполняли тело истомой, делая возбуждение невыносимым. Кёнсу хотелось кричать, но он только сжимал зубы на чужом плече. 

Иногда для него Криса было много, слишком идеальным тот был, даже во время секса, мастерски избегая всех неловких и забавных ситуаций. Крис подавлял его своим спокойствием. Но Кёнсу ни разу не жалел, что тот был его парнем. 

Дыхание медленно восстанавливалось, а тело не желало выполнять никаких действий. Они лежали на разных сторонах кровати, избегая прикосновений. И это было нормально, Кёнсу не считал нужным всю ночь лежать и обниматься, а Крис с ним соглашался. 

За окном все такое же грязное небо Сеула готовилось опрокинуть на город тысячи кислотных капель. 

 

Едкий противный дождь, который и на полноценный и не походил, отдавал бензином, машинным топливом и еще чем-то химическим. Редкие прохожие, которым тоже повезло под него попасть, не будучи счастливыми владельцами собственного автомобиля, прятались от капель кто под чем мог: папки с документами, пакеты, пиджаки и другие предметы повседневного обихода, а кто-то, как Кёнсу, стоически шел по улице и не прятал голову, все равно бесполезно. 

Конкретно сейчас Кёнсу шел и думал, что, наверное, он ненавидит Чондэ. Какой идиот забывает важные бумаги в офисе и укатывает отмечать приход выходных в бар на другой конец города, а потом звонит коллеге и со слезами в голосе просит привезти эти бумажки вотпрямщас. Судя по голосу, Ким Чондэ и был этим самым идиотом, причем, уже изрядно подвыпившим. Кёнсу утешал себя тем, что Чондэ был ему чуть ли не единственным другом, а еще, что за все добрые поступки ему воздатся где-то там на небесах. 

В баре было накурено, шумно и не протолкнуться. Кёнсу с трудом отыскал столик Чондэ, за которым тот распивал вместе со своими приятелями уже которую порцию виски. Быстро впихнув другу нужные бумаги в портфель, Кёнсу отказался посидеть вместе и за компанию пропустить стаканчик-другой, чем огорчил Чондэ. Пробраться к выходу было намного сложнее, чем попасть вглубь помещения, и Кёнсу морщился от постоянных тычков под ребра.  
Уже потом, дома, он никак не мог понять, как вообще в этом людском месиве смог разглядеть парочку у барной стойки – возможно, рефлекторно уцепился взглядом за знакомую выжженную краской макушку и за идеальный разворот широких плеч. Или услышал такой знакомый, до зубовного скрежета, смех, который бы хотел никогда не знать и больше не слышать. Крис, этот Мистер Совершенство, который не переносил сигареты, дешевую выпивку и сомнительные компании, очевидно, весело проводил в компании с Бён «я считаю тебя ничтожеством» Бэкхёном. Кёнсу мог бы все подумать на странную дружбу, общих знакомых или на не Бог весть что, и просто по-тихому свалить из душного помещения, если бы не одно «но». Атмосфера между этими двумя была непозволительно интимной, а ладонь Криса на бедре Бэкхёна не оставляла никаких иллюзий на счет только дружеских отношений.  
Кёнсу не был истериком, и домашние драмы с битьем посуды и криками были не про него, но все же желание разобраться прямо здесь и сейчас пересиливало здравый смысл. Удивленное выражение лица Криса было ожидаемым, так же, как и едва заметное раздражение и нервность на глубине зрачков, а вот самоуверенная и наглая улыбка Бэкхёна выводила из себя.

\- Ну, привет, Крис. Не думал, что вы с этим знакомы.

\- Кёнсу…

Улыбка Бэкхёна стала отдавать чем-то плотоядным, и Кёнсу внутренне передернуло. Он не ненавидел своего… коллегу, но и назвать приятным каждое общение с ним не мог.

\- А меня вы, До Кёнсу, поприветствовать не хотите?

Где-то внутри разгоралось, накатывало, как прилив, удушливое чувство ярости. Но Кёнсу умел себя сдерживать, научился за долгие годы работы в офисе, полном сплетен, интриг и подстав, поэтому лишь сдержано кивнул. 

\- Кёнсу, – кто бы мог подумать, что Крис не сможет выбраться из такой весьма компрометирующей ситуации. – Понимаешь…

\- Да трахаемся мы, – Бэкхён закатил глаза. – Видишь ли, какое дело, твой парень немного устал от такого правильного и скучного тебя. А тут ему попался я, ну не забавно ли?

Вся эта ситуация была похожа на плохую комедию, один из глупых американских ситкомов, а Кёнсу был главным клоуном, который пляшет на граблях, поскальзывается на банановой кожуре и улетает в мусорный бак. Можно было обхохотаться.

\- Крис, – Кёнсу взглянул на своего парня (поправка – на бывшего парня) и постарался выглядеть не совсем жалким. – Забери, пожалуйста, свои вещи завтра из квартиры. И еще, постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза. 

Бэкхён смотрел на него, как на интересную зверушку – наверное, из Кёнсу был действительно плохой актер, раз тот расхохотался, картинно запрокидывая голову.

\- Ты такой милый, Кёнсу-я. Правда. Такой хороший мальчик, не разводишь истерик. Правильный. И скучный. Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя не складываются отношения. Да как тебя такого любить?

Кёнсу перевел взгляд со стремительно покидающего бар Криса на веселящегося коллегу. Возможно, если бы он не был тогда, два года назад, настолько очевидно влюблен в Бэкхёна, что тот решил повеселиться и прилюдно высмеять неловкого новенького на корпоративе перед всеми коллегами, то события разворачивались по-другому. Но прошлое не сотрешь, и если коллеги месяц его подкалывали, но потом все забыли, то вот Бэкхён почему-то ничего не забыл. 

\- Ты считаешь, что никто не способен полюбить меня?

\- О, Кёнсу, неужели ты думаешь, что ты чем-то заметен? Или все еще надеешься, что я обращу на тебя свое внимание? Или может, когда ты спал с Крисом, то представлял, что это я, раз за разом вхожу в твое…

Голова Бэкёна дернулась, а глаза удивленно расширились. Кёнсу сжал ладонь в кулак. В баре резко стало тихо, а бармен замер со стаканом в руке. Через толпу пробиралась охрана.

\- Ты ошибаешься.

\- Мы еще посмотрим, – что радовало, пощечина, как растворитель, начисто стерла ухмылку с точеного лица. – Мы еще посмотрим, Кёнсу-я.

Улица встретила необъятной стеной ливня и промозглым ветром: за четверть часа, что Кёнсу находился в баре, погода окончательно решила испортиться. Ладонь жгло огнем, а в груди разворачивалась оглушающая пустота. Он достал сигареты и закурил; как ни странно, гнев прошел, а слез и истерик от него никто бы и не дождался.

Единственное, Кёнсу бы выкинул свои ароматизированные сигареты и купил какие-нибудь покрепче, но за неимением вокруг каких-либо магазинов, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. Не в бар же возвращаться. 

Докурив, Кёнсу кинул окурок в урну и, приподняв повыше ворот пальто, направился в сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки. 

 

Меня пытают любовью, меня пытают,  
Слёзы и вода с глаз домов стекают.


	2. PART 2

Вздох – как крест на чьей-то точке зрения,  
Выдох – перевоплощение.  
Трутся друг о друга два кремня,  
Внутренний настрой достиг точки кипения.

 

\- Ох, черт! – кофе обжег пальцы, а пластиковый стаканчик ударился донышком о пол, расплескивая остатки «напитка богов» на синий офисный ковролин. – Вот дерьмо. 

Кёнсу подул на обожженную ладонь, не обращая внимания на заливистый смех Чондэ. Понедельник не задался еще в субботу, когда Крис, якобы пришедший за вещами, попытался все объяснить и попробовать вернуть отношения. Ничего у него, конечно, не вышло. Кёнсу не был идеалистом и понимал, что не всегда в отношениях обходится без измен. Измен единичных, связанных с определенными обстоятельствами: алкогольное или наркотическое опьянение, какая-то блажь, результат ссоры или еще что-то. Но регулярные отношения с другим человеком Кёнсу считал не изменой даже – предательством, а такое простить было невозможно. По крайней мере, уж лучше бы Крис его сразу бросил, сразу после встречи с Бэкхёном. А теперь Кёнсу чувствовал себя так, словно его окунули с головой в грязное вонючее болото. Радовало, что у Криса было чувство собственно достоинства, и его попытки вернуть к себе расположение Кёнсу и последующая неудача обошлись без скандалов и истерик. Но всё равно, вся эта ситуация выматывала. В воскресенье Кёнсу проверял, не оставил ли бывший парень вещей в доме, мыл полы и прочие поверхности, сменил постельное белье, занавески на кухне, поставил на заставки в телефоне и ноутбуке запотевшее стекло с каплями дождя. В общем, старательно избавлялся ото всех следов присутствия Криса в своей жизни.

А теперь, в понедельник, когда не прошло и трех часов от начала работы, Кёнсу успел поругаться с начальником по поводу сроков сдачи месячного отчета, сломать старенький принтер и обжечь ладонь ежедневной утренней порцией кофе. В завершение всего – Бэкхён не пришел на работу из-за острого и внезапного нападения простуды на организм, и часть его обязанностей разделили между сотрудниками отдела. Кёнсу не улыбалось еще и весь день составлять каталог новых услуг их компании. Особенно если учесть, что отношения с фотошопом и паблишером у него были, мягко говоря, натянутые.

В итоге – Кёнсу уже около часа пялился в монитор с выражением полной обреченности на лице, а каталог был даже не начат. Предложение Чондэ об обмене заданиями он принял как манну небесную. С работы он ушел в гораздо более веселом настроении, чем рассчитывал. На улице лил все тот же дождь, и небо в сетке проводов выглядело мрачным и темным, и если бы не толпа людей, спешащих домой, можно было бы почувствовать себя как в каком-то малобюджетном ужастике. Кёнсу вздохнул. Еще один минус в расставании с Крисом – он лишился большого зонта-трости. Но тот принадлежал уже бывшему парню, и Кёнсу ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он, как и раньше, в пятницу, поднял ворот пальто до самого подбородка и… решительно врезался в какого-то незнакомца. 

Над головой раскинулся купол голубого зонта с дельфинами, а в глазах промелькнуло что-то необыкновенно яркое и… радужное? Кёнсу уже готовился было встретиться затылком с асфальтом, но незнакомец подхватил его под локоть и помог удержать равновесие. Что ж, на счет чего-то радужного Кёнсу не ошибся – у парня все волосы были выжжены разного цвета краской, что ярко контрастировало с бледной кожей и необычной для корейца светлой радужкой глаз. 

\- Простите, – молодой человек смущенно кивнул, но почему-то остался на месте, продолжая прикрывать Кёнсу от дождя. – Будьте аккуратнее. 

\- Спасибо, – Кёнсу ожидал, что после положенной благодарности незнакомец пойдет своей дорогой, но он все так же продолжал стоять рядом, и это немного раздражало и пугало. – Эммм…

\- Кажется, у вас нет зонта, – парень стал невероятно похож на кота с этим наклоном головы и прищуром глаз. – Вас проводить?

\- Не нужно.

Кёнсу аккуратно обошел замершую фигуру и направился к автобусной остановке, однако парень, к его неудовольствию, пошел следом, продолжая укрывать своим зонтом от дождя; на его светлой куртке оседали грязные брызги из-под колес пролетающих мимо автомобилей. Не сказать, что Кёнсу не льстило такое внимание, тем более это мало чем походило на обычные попытки пикапа. Подобное поведение отчасти было даже милым, но все равно настораживало – слишком мало осталось в этом городе людей, готовых помочь просто так. Нужный автобус подошел внезапно быстро, не пришлось даже доставать сигареты, чтобы призвать особой магией всех курильщиков нужный номер транспорта к себе. 

\- Еще раз спасибо, – Кёнсу вновь взглянул в светлые глаза. – Но не нужно было.

Незнакомец улыбнулся, его лицо преобразилось, и стало понятно, что он совсем еще мальчишка. Мальчишка, в отличие от прошлых мимолетных ухажеров, ничего не требовал в ответ за свою услугу. Кёнсу неуверенно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Рукопожатие оказалось теплым и уверенным. 

Уже заходя в салон автобуса, Кёнсу услышал робкий голос мальчишки.

\- Я О Сехун.

Оставалось надеяться, что О Сехун не выбросит оставленную ему визитку с номером телефона.

 

Вторник пролетел как скоростной экспресс, за ним следовала муторная, как туманное утро, среда. Она закончилась посиделками все в том же баре в компании коллег, в состав которой входил и Бэкхён. Они давно научились игнорировать друг друга, но совместное нахождение в одном помещении на расстоянии менее одного метра напрягало сильнее, чем ночная прогулка по узким улицам района, полного криминальных личностей. Сехун так и не звонил. Значит, не судьба. Чондэ громко смеялся над шуткой Чанёля из PR-отдела, а Бэкхён лукаво оглядывал помещение зала и, кажется, предпочитал игнорировать Кёнсу. Это немного облегчало жизнь, тем более парень у барной стойки был весьма симпатичен и мил, когда Кёнсу брал пиво для всей компании. Возможно, у них могло что-то получиться, хотя не стоило надеяться на что-то серьезное, но Кёнсу хотел попробовать. 

Зря он забыл учесть такой фактор как Бэкхён.

Пара-тройка минут на уборную – наглый коллега уже вился ужом, улыбался сладко-сладко и смеялся, прикрывая ладонью рот, а симпатичный парень завороженно смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда. Кёнсу усмехнулся, подходя к Чондэ и предупреждая, что выйдет подышать сигаретным дымом наружу. Тот кивнул и неожиданно составил компанию.

Все это отдавало каким-то сюрреализмом и чувством дежа вю. Разве что дождь не лил как в ту пятницу. Телефон основной темой из фильма «Челюсти» предупредил о входящем смс.

*******  
кёнсу-хён ты не забыл зонт, вечером обещали дождь  
хх.хх.хххх

До Кёнсу  
У меня нет зонта, О Сехун, но спасибо за предупреждение.  
хх.хх.хххх

*******  
хён купи зонт, так недолго заработать воспаление лёгких : 

До Кёнсу  
Я постараюсь не забыть об этом.  
хх.хх.хххх

\- Хэй, случилось то-то хорошее? Ты улыбаешься, – Чондэ пытливо заглянул в лицо.

\- Можно сказать и так.

Кёнсу выдохнул в небо облачко дыма и кинул окурок в урну.

 

Сехун учился на последнем курсе журфака, варил кофе по утрам и утыкался Кёнсу между лопаток. Кёнсу же бесконечно умиляла любовь Сехуна к различного вида хипстерским очкам, серым кардиганам и выпускам журнала «Esquire». Их отношения развивались неспешно и совсем не походили на те идеально-одинаковые три месяца с Крисом. Сехун бывал капризным, ответственным, милым и веселым, а еще он пытался отучить Кёнсу курить. Чаще всего это превращалось в занимательный квест «кто окажется хитрожопее и перепрячет пачку лучше».

Сехун был бесконечно нежным, и хотя он не боялся сломать его, не обращался с Кёнсу как с хрупкой китайской вазой, все равно все его прикосновения отдавали болезненной привязанностью. Иногда Кёнсу думал, что в один прекрасный день Сехун запустит свои ладони ему под ребра в попытке еще теснее врасти в его организм. Кёнсу думал, что сможет позволить это Сехуну. Потому что в те редкие разы единения Сехун раскрывался и отдавал себя больше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

 

Всё изменилось в один единственный неправильный понедельник (будь они неладны), разрушилось как карточный домик. Сехун приехал к нему на работу после пар, потому что у Кёнсу до сих пор не было зонта, а на Сеул вновь обрушились потоки воды, пропахшие бензином. 

Кёнсу увидел высокую худую фигуру Сехуна под тем же большим зонтом с дельфинами еще на выходе из вестибюля. А еще он заметил заинтересованный взгляд Бэкхёна, и внутренности обожгло ледяным пламенем в предчувствии чего-то ужасного. Он схватил Сехуна под локоть и потянул к автобусной остановке, не говоря ни слова.

Маленькая прекрасная сказка превратилась в геенну огненную.

Кёнсу не боялся, что Бэкхён отнимет Сехуна, он уже привык к этому чувству униженности. Быть растоптанным для него было привычно. Но он до нервной дрожи в коленях боялся за самого Сехуна. За этот месяц счастья Кёнсу совсем забыл о существовании Бэкхёна, он даже внимания не обращал на его присутствие в офисе. А теперь его сводила с ума одна лишь мысль о том, что Сехун будет ввязан во всю эту муторную игру взаимных подколок и унижения. Он боялся, что, забрав Сехуна, Бэкхён разобьет его мальчику сердце, потому что как только Сехун перестанет принадлежать Кёнсу – его можно будет выкинуть. 

Эмоции дошли до точки кипения, когда Сехун, в очередной раз спасая его от дождя, вежливо поклонился Бэкхёну. Вообще-то, он кланялся всем коллегам Кёнсу. Но только Бэкхён позволил себе потрепать Сехуна по волосам.

В новый понедельник нового месяца Кёнсу попросил Сехуна уйти, как когда-то в далекую пятницу он просил Криса. Так будет лучше для них обоих, объяснил он. «Так тебе не разобьют сердце», – прошептал он на ухо, обнимая Сехуна напоследок. 

Мальчик лишь грустно улыбнуся, домыл посуду и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

В этот вечер Кёнсу выкурил половину пачки самых дешевых и крепких сигарет в надежде, что его легкие превратятся в дым, и он замертво упадет на этом балконе.

Кажется, в этот вечер он разбил сердце себе и смешал его осколки с тем вонючим и грязным болотом, в которое его не раз окунали.

Черная гроза выходит одна на поле,  
Спорят между собой своя и чужая воля.


	3. PART III

Душа импотентна без обыденной плоти,  
Но ее тоже колотит, когда моя любовь проходит...

 

Буквы и цифры расплывались перед глазами, сливались в серое непонятное нечто. Кёнсу устало потер переносицу, а потом и вовсе улегся на сложенные руки. В висках стучало, а еще утренний кофе мерзким колючим комком прокатился по горящему горлу. Его немного потряхивало, и руки дрожали как с перепоя. По спине неприятным липким холодом то и дело пробегали мурашки. Прогулки под дождем без зонта, а потом и под первым снегом в легком осеннем пальто без шарфа и шапки не прошли для Кёнсу даром. Он несколько раз просил отключить чертов кондиционер, пока не вспомнил, что тот сломался еще в конце августа.

На предложение Чондэ отправиться, наконец, домой и не мучить себя – все равно работоспособность на нуле – Кёнсу упрямо покачал головой, из-за чего офис перед глазами закружился своеобразной каруселью, а конечности налились противной слабостью. Он хотел отсидеть на работе до самого победного конца, но при попытке встать и дойти с коллегами до курилки пол ушел из-под ног, стены накренились, и ковровое покрытие стало неумолимо приближаться со скоростью истребителя. Голова взорвалась ослепительной болью, и наступила вязкая душная тьма. 

В себя Кёнсу пришел в собственной квартире. Первая попытка отобразить хоть что-нибудь из произошедшего бездарно провалилась. При повторной он обнаружил рядом с собой незнакомого мужчину лет сорока и весьма обеспокоенного и недовольного Чондэ.   
Переутомление с запущенной формой ОРВИ, сказал врач. Кёнсу запретили выходить на работу как минимум недели две, порекомендовали сон, спокойствие и заботу, назначали кучу лекарств и прием во вторник. Вот только заботиться о нем было некому: у Чондэ свои заботы и ему не до больного друга, а Минсок недавно сломал ногу, ему самому нужен был покой и забота.

Врач, повторив свои рекомендации, спешно покинул обиталище Кёнсу, Чондэ же, к его чести лучшего друга, позволил себе ненадолго остаться – купил нужные лекарства, приготовил простой суп из курицы. Однако ему все же пришлось оставить Кёнсу одного, и тогда тяжелое одиночество вновь проникло сквозь окна, щели дверей, просочилось туманом сквозь стены, влилось под кожу и затопило провал в груди. Хотелось кататься по кровати и бессильно выть в подушки, срывая голос. Хотелось наконец-то позорно разреветься, да все не получалось. Хотелось позвонить Сехуну, объяснить, что все было ошибкой. Хотелось вернуть то тепло и заботу.

Кёнсу бездумно смотрел в потолок, напоминая шарнирную куклу, фарфоровую оболочку прежнего себя. По комнате вовсю гуляли тени, и даже утром, когда Кёнсу забылся мутным вязким сном, они не исчезли с потолка. 

Всего лишь пять дней вынужденного заключения в собственном доме, а Кёнсу уже чувствовал, что медленно сходит с ума. Десять шагов из спальни на кухню, пять оттуда до туалета, и пятнадцать обратно до кровати. Даже заключенные в тюрьмах и то ходят больше. Чондэ заходил еще раз, заносил продукты и лекарства. Звонил Минсок, спрашивал о самочувствии и желал поскорее выздоравливать. А потом недовольно ворчал, что Лу Хань таскает его по дому на руках, как принцессу какую. Кёнсу в этом ворчании слышал бесконечную нежность. Он завидовал тому, что у Минсока есть Лу Хань. Хотя, по правде, он до сих пор боялся его, потому что когда Лу Хань только познакомился с его другом, то очень сильно напоминал помешанного. Но влюбленные всегда неотличимы от безумцев. И Минсок со своим парнем был безгранично счастлив.

Звонок в дверь отвлек его от увлекательнейшего занятия – приема разноцветных таблеток и порошков. Кёнсу, шатаясь и матерясь сквозь зубы, проковылял в коридор и приоткрыл входную дверь. За ней обнаружился незнакомый парень. В каштановых волосах блестел почти растаявший снег, карие глаза были насмешливо прищурены, а губы изгибались в какой-то обидной ухмылке. 

\- Привет, я Ким Чонин, и я друг Сехуна. Нам нужно поговорить, До Кёнсу хён.

Кёнсу молча готовил чай, пока Чонин с интересом осматривал его кухню. За спиной хмыкнули, и Кёнсу чуть не выронил тяжелую сахарницу из рук, когда его гость неожиданно громко отодвинул стул и сел.

\- Ты все-таки заболел, Сехун же просил следить за своим здоровьем.

Кёнсу мог бы объяснить Чонину, что после разрыва с Сехуном ни о каком здоровье он и думать не мог. Когда вместо сердца образуется болото, а тишина давит на уши, становится как-то не до физического состояния. Кёнсу бы просто спятил, постарайся он жить как прежде.

Он молча поставил перед Чонином чашку с чаем, придвинул вазочку с каким-то печеньем и уселся напротив, ожидая предстоящего разговора. Чонин молчал, и, видимо, продолжать разговор не собирался. По крайней мере, не в этой жизни уж точно. Ожидание раздражало, а возрастающее напряжение так и подмывало сделать что-нибудь ненормальное, к примеру, швырнуть в этого парня сахарницу. Они и знакомы-то не были! И Сехун никогда не упоминал о своем лучшем друге. Или Кёнсу просто не слышал.

\- Ты, – Кёнсу отхлебнул из своей чашки и с неприкрытым недовольством уставился на Чонина, – вроде бы хотел о чем-то пого...

\- Он скучает по тебе. И беспокоится. – Чай попал не в то горло, и Кёнсу судорожно закашлялся. Чонин даже не пошевелился, чтобы помочь, а взгляд его из бездумного превратился в бездонный и злобный прищур. – А вообще, я хотел посмотреть на этого распрекрасного Кёнсу хёна. Ничего особенного. 

«Ты посредственность», голосом Бэкхёна пронеслось в голове. Кёнсу стало невыносимо больно. Словно он сам вновь растаптывал свое сердце в пыль, раня голые ступни о горячие осколки. Вся та боль, ярость, ревность, весь тот ужас выползли из-за маски черной меланхолии и страдания. Кёнсу сам все разрушил. Собственными руками. И именно поэтому он ничего не мог ответить Чонину.

\- Хотя, ты по-своему благородно поступил, знаешь, ну, постаравшись оградить Сехуна от всего этого дерьма, что там у тебя происходит, – Чонин вновь взял печенье из вазочки и начал вдумчиво жевать. – А... Он, кстати, просил передать. Вот. 

Черный зонт. Черный зонт, завернутый в обычный яркий пакет. Сехун и вправду о нем беспокоился.

\- Но навряд ли он тебе теперь понадобится, – насмешливо протянул гость. – Снег вторую неделю валит.

Чонин так и не допил чай и, похоже, собирался закончить свой визит. Кёнсу молча проводил его, устало привалившись к стене в прихожей. В его почти успокоившееся болото только что кинули булыжник, и грязная вода вонючей пеной вымывала тонкие фарфоровые стенки его оболочки. Сожаление и вина ломали его изнутри, как ломка наркомана.

\- Ну, поправляйся, – Чонин натянул теплую куртку и засунул ладони, сжатые в кулаки, в карманы брюк. – И одевайся теплее.

Он ушел, а Кёнсу остался один в своей словно бы застывшей, вымороженной, квартире. Снова.

Во вторник врач дал ему от ворот поворот, то есть на работу его не отпустили, и быть заключенным в собственной квартире нужно было еще где-то неделю. Кёнсу шел домой в преотвратительном настроении, на работе хотя бы был Чондэ. Да и терпеть подколки и эти непонятные взгляды Бэкхёна было лучше, чем вариться в собственном соку. Сехун так и не ответил на смс с благодарностью, но Кёнсу и не надеялся, он прекрасно знал, что чувствовал сейчас уже не его мальчик, сам через такое прошел когда-то.   
Он не думал, что этот день будет каким-то особенным, но Чонин, сидящий под дверью его квартиры и прожигающий Кёнсу тем же глубоким злым взглядом, стал тем еще сюрпризом. Кёнсу без слов пропустил его вперед себя, примерно догадываясь, о чем будет разговор, он даже ждал его с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием – уж лучше такое общение, чем полный вакуум. 

\- Зачем ты отправил ему смс? 

Кёнсу равнодушно пожал плечами и, не расшнуровывая, стянул ботинки.

\- Это формальная благодарность, ничего сверхъестественного.

Кажется, произнеси он еще хоть слово, и Чонин его ударил бы. Разбил лицо в кровь, вдавил нос в череп, сломал челюсть, а выбитые зубы розоватыми от крови боками блестели бы на полу. Чонин лишь глубоко вздохнул и сжал кулаки крепче.

\- А то, что ему больно будет, думал? Что твои смс...

\- А вести себя как полное дерьмо и не поблагодарить человека, который даже после расставания беспокоится, лучше? – Кёнсу развернулся и выпустил пальто из рук. – Я не настолько труслив и жалок, чтобы не понимать, что причинил ему боль, но я не мог, понимаешь, не мог!

Они оба загнанно дышали, словно бы за эти пару минут перепалки успели и пробежаться, и набить друг другу лица. Кёнсу устало потер висок, прилив дикой мигрени накатывал волной. Его ожидал прекрасный день – кровать, плед, зеленый чай и много, очень много обезболивающего. 

\- Давай, – в глазах Чонина вдруг что-то поменялось; злая жестокая бездна не пропала, но в ней появилось что-то новое, пугающее и манящее. – Давай встречаться, Кёнсу хён.

\- Ты спятил? – Кёнсу захлебнулся смехом, а потом и вовсе закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам и упираясь в стену. – Идиотская шутка. Спасибо. Порадовал.

\- Я не шучу. Я серьезен. Очень. И пока я встречаюсь с тобой, я ни на кого не посмотрю, для меня в это время ты будешь единственным во всем мире. Ты для меня будешь миром. Никаких измен. Никаких недомолвок. Абсолютная честность с обеих сторон.

Кёнсу замер, то злое во взгляде Чонина завораживало, еще больше очаровывала его твердость и уверенность, до дрожи пробирало, до подрагивания в пальцах.

\- И зачем тебе это, – во рту внезапно все пересохло, как перед прыжком в воду с отвесной скалы. Когда-то в детстве, еще будучи школьниками, приятели Кёнсу развлекались таким образом. Они даже затащили его на самый верх – вот только Кёнсу так и не решился на прыжок. – Какая тебе от этого будет польза?

\- Мне Сехун рассказывал. Про тебя и этого Бэкхёна. Про ваш с ним якобы спор. Я помогу тебе. И больше никто не пострадает. И боли ты больше никому не причинишь. 

Время замерло плотной массой, не желе даже, а густой сироп. Кёнсу чувствовал, как слабость подступила к горлу тошнотой. Это будет величайшей его ошибкой, он уже сейчас это осознавал. Но бездна, как в детстве, манила в свои объятия. И в этот раз Кёнсу решился.

\- Хорошо, договорились.

Темные жестокие воды накрыли его с головой.

Крик погас в окне дома.  
Мир без "нас" – тупик, кома.


	4. PART IV

And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright,  
I'm just so tired to share my nights.

 

Хоть они и начали встречаться, Чонин все же не переехал к нему. Для Кёнсу это было странно и непривычно, даже неприятно, наверное. Но это было желание Чонина, и не оставалось ничего иного, как просто отдать ему ключи от дома, которые тот принял с ослепительной улыбкой. Она тоже раздражала Кёнсу. Чонин вообще кардинально отличался от всех, с кем он встречался до этого. Он был младше. Но, Сехун тоже был младше. Университет не закончил, но зато имел сертификат из школы бариста и уже долгое время работал в одном из жутко популярных кафе где-то в районе Курогу. И, как понял Кёнсу, он не только варил кофе, но еще и подрабатывал официантом, когда не хватало рабочих рук, а посетителей было слишком много. 

Чонин был непостоянным, похожим на степной ветер. Он, словно кот, приходил, когда этого хотел, и исчезал так же внезапно. Посылал в Kakao Talk странные сообщения, и невозможно было понять, имел ли он в виду то, что писал, или же в словах крылся тайный смысл. Кёнсу это злило, веселило, а иногда он как девочка-школьница хихикал в клавиатуру, вызывая недоумение на лице Чондэ. В общем, Чонин выводил его из привычного состояния спокойствия. 

Еще страннее были их свидания. Они, как и многие обычные парочки, ходили в различные кафешки, хотя чаще это были банальный Macdonald’s или KFC, пару раз были в кино, даже океанариум посещали. Но Кёнсу все равно ощущал некую пластмассовость отношений. Они были ненастоящими. Привет Барби, я Кен, давай встречаться, и все в таком же духе. Хотя, с его стороны эгоистично было ожидать чего-то настоящего от Чонина, с самого начала их отношения были просто фарсом и ничем более. Но ощущать себе куском бездушного пластика без первичных половых признаков было все равно неприятно и обидно. Словно он действительно не мог вызвать никаких чувств – только пустое равнодушие. Больнее всего по самолюбию било то, что они с Чонином ни разу не целовались. 

В чем-то эта пятница была особенной для Кёнсу – Чонин впервые встречал его с работы, в этот день Чонин впервые встретил Бэкхёна. Кёнсу было немного страшно, но по большей части любопытно: а вспыхнет ли заинтересованность в глазах Чонина? Сам Кёнсу, хоть былая влюбленность и прошла, всё равно понимал, почему люди, впервые взглянув на Бэкхёна, начинают испытывать влечение. Тот не был особо высоким и сильным, скорее хрупким. Но Бэкхён – это уверенность, любовь к самому себе, красивая матово-бледная кожа, хитрый прищур чуть подведенных глаз, аккуратные пальцы пианиста, модная стрижка и вкус в одежде. О, Бэкхён умел преподнести себя с наилучшей стороны. Встреча была знаменательной и чем-то похожей на цирковое представление, или же одну из вариаций комедии дель арте, где Кёнсу самому себе представлялся грустным незаметным Пьеро, Чонин был умным и смелым Бригеллой, а Бэкхён – коварной Коломбиной. 

Бэкхён улыбнулся, когда увидел Чонина, под кокетливым взмахом ресниц пряталось любопытство. На попытку завести знакомство, Чонин заулыбался не менее ослепительно... Кёнсу. Протянутая рука Бэкхёна была проигнорирована, а слова приветствия замерли на губах. Кёнсу видел это, и смеялся в плечо обнявшего его парня. Это было забавно, растерянность давнего недруга, противника, да Господи Боже, врага, смешила до нельзя, но оставляла едкий осадок, потому что всё равно вся эта маленькая победа не была настоящей. Чонин к нему ничего не чувствовал. 

В этот раз снова был поход в кино на недавно вышедшие «Голодные игры». Кёнсу не видел первого фильма, поэтому второй его мало нтересовал. Гораздо больше волновал последний ряд – места для поцелуев. Кёнсу предвкушал, от волнения дрожали пальцы. А Ким Чонин бессовестно и увлеченно смотрел на экран. Он чуть шевелил своими полными губами, наверняка едва слышно комментировал происходящее, хмурился, из-за чего на высоком лбу возникали едва заметные морщинки, а в скрытых тенями глазах наверняка мелькали эмоции. Четко очерченный подбородок, большие сухие ладони, разворот плеч и длинные ноги, Ким Чонин был идеальным, и Кёнсу ненавидел его за это, как и собственное желание целоваться. Нет, эта потребность никак не была связана с романтическими чувствами, простая потребность в ласке и прикосновениях. Он не сразу сообразил, что Чонин отвлекся от фильма, глядя на него. А потом Чонин улыбнулся, его глаза блестели в отсветах экрана. Губы Кёнсу начало покалывать, но гадкий Ким Чонин вновь обратил свое внимание на фильм, так и не сделав ничего.

Кёнсу переминался с ноги на ногу, а Чонин улыбался ему, и впервые Кёнсу чувствовал себя маленьким. Не низким, нет, маленьким. Нерешительность талой водой растекалась по венам, от нее немели ноги, руки, губы и, кажется, мозги. Пригласить Чонина после свидания на чашечку чая – было бы слишком очевидно и пошло, но бездействие и показное целомудрие убивали, и хотелось, наконец, хоть какого-то продвижения. Кёнсу смотрел в глаза Чонина и не видел там даже привычной злой бездны, Кёнсу не мог понять ничего, он с места не мог двинуться. А Чонин просто подошел, положил свою большую ладонь на затылок, взлохмачивая идеально уложенные волосы, и поцеловал. Кёнсу отстранено подумал, что при таких ладонях, кулак Чонина должен быть размером с его лицо, а потом Чонин прикусил его нижнюю губу, и мыслей не осталось совсем. У Кёнсу перехватило дыхание, хоть он и думал раньше, что это все глупые россказни маленьких девочек – мол, при поцелуе невозможно дышать; он был уверен, что главное – опыт и техника, но все равно, от того, насколько Чонин был напорист, нежен, яростен, Кёнсу не мог вздохнуть. Он не представлял, как в Чонине умещаются эти две крайности, словно он одновременно любил и ненавидел Кёнсу. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Кёнсу загнанно дышал и упирался ладонями Чонину в плечи, а тот поглаживал его щеку.

\- Кёнсу, – цепкие пальцы приподняли лицо за подбородок, и он увидел в глазах Чонина откровенное веселье. – Если хочешь целоваться – не думай и целуй, не я один должен проявлять инициативу.

Чонин исчез в вечерних сумерках, как в той поговорке, где ночью все кошки серы. А Кёнсу провожал его взглядом и мерз около подъезда собственного дома. Возможно, сегодня они перешагнули какую-то границу, это как найти на стекле ту единственную точку, от которой все рассыплется мелкой крошкой и не вернется обратно. 

Все выходные Чонин не появлялся и ничем не выдавал своего присутствия: ни смс, ни сообщений в мессенджере, ничего. Кёнсу это немного беспокоило, но он воспринимал это, как шанс все обдумать. Хотя и написал Чонину, на всякий случай: «Ты там случайно не помер, придурок?»

Чонин появился в девять вечера в понедельник, жутко голодный. Кёнсу ничего не мог ему сказать, был вариант выставить парня за дверь, но это было бы неэтично. Кёнсу пришлось кормить его остатками ужина, а потом Чонин оккупировал душ, и Кёнсу ничего не осталось, кроме как лечь с книгой в руках. Голодные игры, надо же знать, что всех так привлекает в этом фильме. Чонин появился на пороге спальни где-то через полчаса в одном полотенце на бедрах и –вау-какой-у-нас-пресс- Кёнсу оторвался от чтения, приподнимая одну бровь.

\- И что это все значит?

\- Это значит, – Чонин подошёл к кровати и выхватил книгу из рук, – что ты мне не выдал одежды, хён.

От этого «хён» Кёнсу завелся больше, чем от полуголого Чонина в целом. У него пересохло во рту, когда тот наклонился ближе и поцеловал. Книга с глухим стуком упала на пол. 

У Чонина не было никакого чувства стеснения, и его, по-видимому, совсем не волновало, что полотенце с бедер сползло куда-то в район ступней, а сам Кёнсу был еще одет. Чонин провел языком по его шее, а руками задрал футболку и ласкал мягкий живот. Кёнсу в отместку укусил его плечо. Чонин смеялся, Чонин шептал ему: «Раздевайся, принцесса», – от чего Кёнсу вспыхнул как спичка и попытался пнуть Чонина в живот. Тот ловко перехватил его ногу и поцеловал сначала взъем стопы, а потом нежную кожу под коленкой.

Кёнсу еще никогда не было так неловко. 

У Чонина умелые пухлые губы, и когда они так пошло, так прекрасно растянулись вокруг его члена в идеальной букве «О», Кёнсу готов был тут же кончить. Но его удержали за бедра и не позволили толкаться. Чонин умел мучить, и Кёнсу чувствовал себя жертвенным ягнёнком на алтаре языческому божку. 

Между лопаток Чонина скапливался пот и Кёнсу нестерпимо хотелось слизнуть его, что он и сделал, прежде чем любовник подхватил его и поставил на колени. 

После долгого отсутствия секса проникновение причиняло небольшую боль, но Кёнсу с удивлением понял, что это в большей мере приносит удовольствие, чем дискомфорт. Он позволял Чонину делать с собой все, что бы тот ни пожелал. Вскрикивал на особо сильных толчках, кусал губы и что-то, сам не понимая что, шептал, словно в бреду.

И когда Чонин до боли стиснул его бедро одной рукой и просто на просто остановился, а другой схватил за волосы и шептал на ухо, шептал, как Сехуну было больно, как тот страдал без Кёнсу, без его прикосновений, без доброты, без его улыбок, то Кёнсу понял, что это - своего рода месть. Кёнсу почувствовал, как по его лицу потекли слезы и кончил, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. До смешного пошло и банально. 

Чонин нежно вытер его мокрым полотенцем, а потом бездумно посмотрел в лицо.

\- Не считай это местью, я просто возвращал тебе обратно то, что дал мне мой друг, - Кёнсу молчал, его немного потряхивало, но на душе необъяснимо становилось легче, эта грубость граничащая с насилием, оказывается, была ему нужна. – Ты хороший, Кёнсу, но ты идиот.

Чонин поцеловал его в основание шеи, а потом обнял так, что не вырваться. Кёнсу устало закрыл глаза. В эту ночь он впервые спал, обнявшись с кем-то. 

And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love,  
But all my tears have been used up.


	5. PART. V

_I dance with a million devils,_

_Die from a lie for sin._

_Made love to a million angels._

_Murder a million men._

Небо напоминало собой рисовый пудинг: однородная масса густых облаков без единого просвета. Город словно накрыло огромным блюдом: огромным и бездонным. Такого снегопада Сеул не видел уже очень давно. СМИ говорили людям быть как можно более осторожными, из них следовало, что дорожная техника не справлялась с таким количеством осадков. Интернет взрывался истерией недовольных, твиттер пестрил полными негатива комментариями, юзеры обвиняли во всем русских и американцев за испытания тайного климатического оружия.

Кёнсу сидел за рабочим столом и задумчиво смотрел в окно. Работать не хотелось от слова совсем, как, впрочем, и просто просиживать оставшиеся рабочие часы. Он думал о том, что хорошо было бы позвонить Чонину, уговорить того сбежать с работы, словно парочка школьников, прогуляться в парке, посетить дворец, сделать снежных ангелов, а потом, когда будет совсем невыносимо от холода и мокрой одежды, завалиться в какую-нибудь забегаловку и поесть горячей лапши. А еще, может быть, если будет желание и силы, посетить башню Намсан. Глупо все это было, слишком свободно и легко воспринималась окружающая реальность. Такие мысли не должны были посещать Кёнсу, уж точно не сейчас. Эти мысли могли бы принадлежать целому человеку, тому, кто любит и любим, коим Кёнсу себя не считал. Эти мечты заставляли чувствовать себя легче воздушного шарика, легче белых хлопьев снега. А ведь он не раз убеждался, что чем выше ты поднимешься, чем ближе твои крылья будут к солнцу, тем на большее количество осколков разлетишься при падении. Но Кёнсу все же не мог перестать улыбаться, как ни старался себя одернуть, уголки губ нет-нет, да ползли вверх. Со стороны это наверняка выглядело пугающе, тем более, коллеги Кёнсу привыкли, что он всегда безразлично спокоен, или же мрачен и угрюм. Хотя, может, и не было все настолько плохо. Тот же Чанёль, заглянувший в их отдел, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Чондэ, хлопнул Кёнсу по спине и сказал, что тот определенно лучше выглядит, гораздо счастливее, чем обычно. И даже вопль самого Чондэ с другого конца кабинета о том, что Кёнсу уж совсем неприлично счастлив для такого паршивого дня, Чанёля не смутил. Он только подмигнул и направился в сторону возмущенного Чондэ, что заставило Кёнсу улыбнуться еще шире. Но, чисто для профилактики, Кёнсу показал своему коллеге средний палец. Имидж мрачного и нелюдимого человека все же держать стоило.

Приближался перерыв на обед, и нужно было решать, стоит ли травиться в офисном буфете или же попытать счастья в Макдональдсе, находившемся через дорогу от работы. Обед в Макдо – это как час-пик в метро, отвоевывать столики надо было с боем, так же, как и еду. И за свою порцию картошки-фри с сырным соусом, наггетсов, роял-чизбургера и колы приходилось отдать немало нервов и драгоценного времени. Со свободными местами все ожидаемо было плохо; из коллег, видимо, никто не рискнул выйти из офиса. Кёнсу перешел в дальний от касс зал в надежде найти хотя бы одно свободное место, на полноценный столик рассчитывать не приходилось. Бекхёна, сидящего в самом углу и изучающего что-то на своем планшете, Кёнсу заметил не сразу. Он замер на мгновение, но потом целенаправленно направился к Бекхёну – все же единственным свободным стулом пренебрегать не стоило. Подойдя к нему, Кёнсу лишь кивнул в ответ на слегка заинтересованный взгляд, опустил на пластиковую столешницу поднос и сел. В последнее время они нечасто сталкивались с Бекхёном, а если и приходилось пересекаться, то все заканчивалось взаимным игнором, и обоих данное положение устраивало. Кёнсу уж точно. Сейчас же упорное желание представить, будто они друг друга не знают, лишь сбивало аппетит.

Телефон Кёнсу зажужжал, оповещая о входящем смс. Кёнсу мельком глянул на экран, нахмурился, взял телефон в руки, а потом резко выдохнул.

**Ким Чонин**

_Я поскользнулся, упал в сугроб и потянул спину. ТТ ТТ_

_Так что ты, как самый лучший парень на свете, должен мне массаж~_

К сообщению прилагалась фотография развороченного снега и части ноги Чонина, попавшей в кадр. Кёнсу прикрыл рот ладонью и фыркнул. Его парень порой напоминал забавного щенка, этакого непоседливого далматинца, который делал все, чтобы привлечь внимание хозяина. Кёнсу не выдержал и снова фыркнул.

\- У вас что, все еще конфетно-букетный период не закончился? Или же ты просто боишься прикоснуться к своему мальчику? А, знаю, он тебя просто не хочет, – выражение лица Бекхёна можно было назвать скучающим, но его выдавало раздраженное постукивание кончиками пальцев о край подноса.

Кёнсу оторвался от экрана телефона и посмотрел на него. Бекхён был как всегда безупречно красив и, если честно, чисто физически он все еще привлекал Кёнсу, но… Многое изменилось, и кому, как не ему было знать, насколько Бекхён бывал непредсказуемым и жестоким. А пляска на одних и тех же граблях не входила в число многочисленных хобби Кёнсу, так же, как церебральный односторонний секс. Проще говоря, он не хотел отношений, в которых бы его мозг оказался жестоко и извращенно изнасилован, а нервы окончательно и беспросветно вымотаны.

\- Мммм… нет, просто иногда он бывает чересчур милым даже для своего возраста. Правда, я иногда жалею, что это бывает не так часто, - Кёнсу изобразил вежливую улыбку и вернулся к своему обеду.

\- Так, значит, у вас все хорошо? – Бекхён перестал смотреть куда-то мимо Кёнсу. – И ты совсем не боишься, что его «кто-нибудь» уведет?

\- О, поверь, в ком-ком, а в Чонине я полностью уверен, – Кёнсу промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся. – Приятного аппетита, кстати.

\- Я недавно видел того мальчишку на остановке, ну на той, что возле офиса, - негромко произнес Бэкхён. – Мальчишку, которого ты так жестоко бросил. Ммм, так вот я тут подумал, может быть, мне его приласкать, как ты считаешь?

Кёнсу резко развернулся на пятках, поставил поднос на столик, глубоко вздохнул и наклонился как можно ниже к Бекхёну, смотря на него сверху вниз.

\- Послушай, Бекхён, тебе это еще не надоело? Уж слишком эта игра напоминает возню в песочнице, борьбу малышни за самую лучшую игрушку, не находишь? И да, - Кёнсу схватил Бекхёна за галстук и притянул как можно ближе к себе. – Если ты решишься хоть на немного приблизиться к Сехуну, даже, допустим, подружиться там, поверь, ничем хорошим для тебя это не обернется. И если не я, то «кое-кто» другой повозит твоим симпатичным личиком об асфальт.

Кёнсу резко выпустил галстук из рук и выпрямился. Оставаться здесь еще хоть на пару минут катастрофически не хотелось, поэтому он вышел на улицу, даже толком не застегнув пальто, оставляя растерянного Бекхёна с двумя подносами на столе и выпачканном в каком-то соусе галстуке. Номер Чонина набрался как-то на уровне рефлексов.

\- Привет, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вечером прогуляться в парке? И да, массаж я гарантирую…

Прогуляться так и не удалось, но зато Кёнсу смог уйти с работы пораньше и наконец добраться до того самого кафе, где работал Чонин. Видеть его в рубашке с чуть подогнутыми рукавами, с аккуратной прической и вежливой улыбкой было чем-то новым, и Кёнсу не мог сказать, нравится ему такой Чонин или нет. Тем более, когда его парень ввязывался в флирт с симпатичными молоденькими посетительницами. Хотя Кёнсу конечно же понимал, что иначе Чонин себя вести не мог, его поведение тоже являлось своеобразным дресскодом. Вежливый и красивый бариста тоже был товаром. Кёнсу заказал себе простой американо с парой кусочков сахара и уселся за один из ближайших столиков, стараясь не смотреть в сторону своего парня. Что-что, а ревность в их отношениях была излишней.

Через пару часов, а может быть и вечностей, глаза Кёнсу накрыли знакомые теплые руки, а он даже не заметил, как кафе опустело – так засмотрелся на заснеженную, полную рождественских гирлянд улицу. Чонин помог ему натянуть пальто, передал что-то засыпающему за стойкой администратору, и они наконец вышли на улицу. Путь до дома Кёнсу занял около часа по пробкам; на метро было бы во много раз быстрее, но Чонин заявил, что устал от людей за весь этот день и не желает больше видеть ни одного лица, и Кёнсу был с ним согласен в глубине души, поэтому пришлось потратиться на такси.

Остаток вечера они провели за приготовлением пасты, ужином, а потом Чонин напомнил ему о массаже, причем выглядел до того невинно, что не верилось, вот совсем не верилось, в его больную спину. Кёнсу вздохнул, помог ему стянуть футболку, уложил на диван и уселся на бедра. Правда, потом он вспомнил о согревающей мази, валявшейся где-то в недрах кухонного шкафчика, так что пришлось идти за ней. Первые пару минут они просто молчали, Чонин наслаждался массажем, Кёнсу сосредоточенно растирал ему спину, чувствуя, как под ладонями расслабляются практически каменные мышцы. Похоже, о больной спине Чонин не лгал. Повествование о дневной стычке с Бекхёном началось как само собой разумеющееся. Чонин напряженно слушал, а потом как-то резко выдохнул, и Кёнсу замолчал.

\- Знаешь, скоро истекает срок нашего с тобой договора.

\- Я, - задохнулся Кёнсу, переставая водить кончиками пальцев по коже Чонина. – Я думал, что он бессрочный… то есть, так скоро?

Чонин под ним зашевелился и, видимо, уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. Голос его звучал глухо, но отнюдь не расстроено, да и не радостно – скорее, как-то задумчиво, словно сам Чонин не верил в то, что говорил.

\- Ну, суть твоего спора с Бекхёном была в том, найдется ли человек, который тебя полюбит настолько, что для него будешь существовать только ты, разве нет?

\- Но… - Кёнсу уткнулся в лопатки Чонина, он надеялся, что будет звучать не слишком растерянно и жалко. – Разве я… разве мы это доказали?

\- А разве нет? Ты еще не понял? Суть не в том, чтобы показывать такого человека, как комнатную собачку, преданно лижущую твои руки, нет. Главное, чтобы ты был готов защищать того, кого любишь, и верить в него, - Чонин вновь завозился, и Кёнсу позволил ему встать.

– И ты это доказал.

\- А заключить новое соглашение я не могу? – Кёнсу посмотрел в напряженную спину Чонина.

– Видимо, нет, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Но ты же меня не бросишь, хотя бы до Рождества?

Объятия Чонина были как всегда теплыми и надежными, а поцелуй в лоб заставлял чувствовать себя намного младше.

\- Нет, конечно нет. До конца этого года соглашение действует.

\- Хорошо.

Кёнсу не чувствовал себя обиженным, подавленным. Он не чувствовал той горечи, что одолевала его, когда изменил Крис, и не было той боли, когда он сам бросил Сехуна. Лишь легкая грусть. И, наверное, благодарность. Не все лекарства сладки. В большинстве своем они жгут и горчат. Ким Чонин оказался не самым худшим из микстур и таблеток.

_I will save_

_You from yourself_

_Time will change_

_Everything about this hell_

_Are you lost?_

_Can't find yourself_

_You're north of Heaven_

_Maybe somewhere west of Hell_


	6. OMAKE: BAEKHYUN

Бекхён никогда не считал себя ужасным, что бы ни говорили ему другие люди. Он не понимал, как большинство из них могут оправдывать свои поступки любовью. Они говорили, что нужно любить не за что-то, а вопреки, а потом таскались за тобой с грустными и преданными глазами и спрашивали, от чего их не любят, почему к ним такое отношение. А на ответный вопрос: «А чем вы заслужили иное?» Хлопали растерянно ресницами и снова оправдывались своей любовью. Это было отвратительно. Бэкхёна каждый раз передергивало от такого глупого и потребительского отношения к своим и чужим чувствам, потому что как бы люди не кичились своей любовью, именно они были самыми настоящими лицемерами.

Кёнсу, поначалу, показался Бэкхёну абсолютно таким же. Кёнсу был новым работником в их компании и, как положено по жанру дешевой драмы, сразу обратил внимание на Бэкхёна. Бэкхён же все эти взгляды, неловкие попытки обратить на себя внимание и желание хотя бы завести дружбу сразу заметил. 

Первое время его это веселило, потом надоело, а затем стало раздражать до того, что Бэкхён не выдержал и на одном из корпаративов, будучи уже изрядно пьяным, высказал при всех коллегах все, что думает. Нет, он не говорил конкретно, именами, все же желания подставить Кёнсу, чтобы того выперли из компании, не было. Но Кёнсу отнюдь не был дураком, он все понял. Бэкхён это видел по темнеющим глазам и крепко сжатым губам.

Бэкхён ожидал, что после этого Кёнсу будет похож на побитого щенка, обиженного ребенка, как это обычно было с другими.

Бэкхён ошибся.

Кёнсу перестал смотреть на него вообще. Возможно, в нем что-то и надломилось, но он не сломался. Кёнсу все так же общался с Чондэ и Чанёлем. Кёнсу все так же брал кофе из автомата и курил в перерывах. Кёнсу никак не показывал, что у него были хоть какие-то чувства к Бэкхёну.

И его это заинтересовало. Бэкхён, сам того не ожидая, стал обращать на Кёнсу больше внимания.

Наверное, той отправной точкой, из-за которой началось все безумие с глупым пари, взаимными подколками и ненавистью, стало то, что Бэкхён увидел целующегося Кёнсу. Это было неожиданно… неприятно. И неприятно не в том смысле, что Кёнсу целовал мужчин, к такому Бэкхён относился равнодушно. Но сама мысль, что Кёнсу может с кем-то встречаться, будучи недавно влюбленным в него, заставляла до боли сжимать кулаки.

Тем парнем был Крис, с которого, в конечном итоге, все и началось.

Бэкхён не мог не представлять, как большие ладони парня Кёнсу оглаживают эту спину, эти лопатки скрытые тонкой рубашкой, и Бэкхёну становилось невыносимо тошно.

Кто же знал, что он сам попадется в эту ловушку, в которую с упорством лезли другие люди. Словно в петлю.

Он вовсе не хотел унизить Кёнсу всеми своими поступками. Он хотел его сломать. Чтобы Кёнсу был сломлен, сломан, до нежелания двигаться хоть куда-то. Потому что Бэкхён еще с детства знал, что сломанные игрушки никому не нужны кроме своего хозяина.

Так и к Кёнсу никто бы не прикоснулся даже. И тогда бы Бэкхён сказал.

Бэкхён сказал бы.

Что.

Он.

Его.

Любит.

Проклятый Ким Чонин все испортил.

Бэкхёну хотелось смеяться, и забрать Кёнсу у него хотелось. Но Бэкхён никогда не умел отбирать игрушки, которые сами не хотели к нему идти в руки.


	7. Chapter 7

_В бассейне полном разбитого стекла_  
Ставлю рекорды на скорость в глубину  
За несколько секунд от угла до угла  
Могу проплыть легко по самому дну. 

 

То, что компания сняла для новогоднего празненства целый отель, являлось для всех большой неожиданностью, а так же поводом для покупки нарядов, волнений и у особо чувствительных личностей – истерик. Кёнсу тоже слегка нервничал, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом и критично осматривая собственное отражение. Его весьма бесило, что Чонину не потребовалось больших усилий, чтобы выглядеть прилично. Весьма прилично. Кёнсу бы даже сказал, что Чонин выглядел как типичный сынок богатых родителей, как модель, как айдол. И это заставляло его чувствовать себя серой тенью, самую малость, но заставляло.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Кёнсу. – Ничего уже не сделаешь. И так сойдет.

\- Ты потрясающе выглядишь. – Чонин подошел сзади совсем неслышно, положил ему руки на талию и улыбнулся.

\- О, лучше молчи. 

Кёнсу закатил глаза, а Чонин тихо засмеялся и поцеловал его в шею. Кёнсу повел плечом. О, ему, безусловно, было приятно, и уж лучше бы он остался в квартире с Чонином на всю ночь, но все сотрудники были обязаны посетить вечеринку хотя бы на пару часов.

Всю неделю перед вечеринкой Кёнсу волновался, но еще больше его беспокоил предстоящее празднование наступающего года вместе с Чонином. Стоило ли дарить ему подарок, если они в новом году и не увидятся вовсе. Кёнсу не мог представить себе каково это – просыпаться без Чонина в постели, не получать от него смс с иногда совсем дурным содержанием, готовить ему еду и получать ленивые поцелуи. 

Кёнсу не знал, что с ним будет в новом году. Но он желал, чтобы и эта вечеринка, и вообще все выходные прошли идеально. Чтобы все воспоминания о его отношениях с Чонином заканчивались на самой потрясающей, светлой и приятной ноте. Кёнсу был готов вон из кожи лезть, чтобы все было именно так.

\- Ты серьезно? Чонин! Зима на дворе, а ты предлагаешь добираться до отеля на мотоцикле, - Кёнсу в очередной раз был готов убить Чонина. – Ты с ума сошел?

\- Абсолютно серьезно, - Чонин заговорчески улыбнулся. – Представь, все такие серьезные, на машинах приезжают. А тут мы – на мотоцикле. Ну?

Кёнсу внимательно посмотрел на Чонина. Потом на мотоцикл. Представил перекошенные ужасом и восторгом лица Чонде и Чанёля.

\- Не вопрос. Поехали. Мы, кажется, опаздываем.

Их появление, конечно, не произвело большого фурора, так как практически все уже находились внутри здания, но несколько приятных моментов все же было. В прочем, Чанёль с Чондэ и вправду сначала онемели и не могли вымолвить ни слова. Кёнсу смеялся как сумасшедший над выражением их лиц.

В целом и общем вечеринка началась неплохо.

Он сообщил Чонину, что выйдет на один из балконов покурить и, одолжив у Чанёля сигареты и зажигалку, вышел в холодный вечер и тут же пожалел, что не пошел в курилку. Но там было душно и толклось куча народа, на балконы же из-за холода не решался выходить никто. Никто кроме Бэкхёна. Кёнсу чиркнул зажигалкой и закурил.

\- Вечера, - сказал он.

Бэкхён вздрогнул и чуть не выронил из рук бокал с шампанским.

\- Вечера, - рассеяно ответил Бэкхён. – В курилке толпа?

\- Ага.

-Понятно.

Бэкхён замолчал, а у Кёнсу не было желания с ним разговаривать, хотя прежней ненависти к нему он не ощущал. Выгорело. Бэкхён смотрел вниз на дорогу и даже не пытался отпить из своего бокала.

\- Так, значит, - начал Бэкхён. – Ты выиграл пари? 

\- Мммм….

\- А на что мы спорили?

\- Ни на что, вроде. Не помню. – Кёнсу невольно улыбнулся.

Бэкхён, в отличие от него рассмеялся в голос.

\- Ну и идиоты, - он выдохнул. – Ну, так желаю тебе счастливого нового года с твоим... Чонином? 

Кёнсу внимательно посмотрел на… а кем Бэкхён ему являлся? Они не были друзьями, и Кёнсу его не любил, уже нет, да и соперники, если честно, из них были никакие. Просто знакомые, которые работают на одной и той же работе.

\- Кёнсу, - в глазах Бэкхёна неожиданно не было ни насмешки, ни язвительности, ничего, только тьма, и это было страшно и грустно одновременно. – Скажи, если бы у тебя не было Чонина. Если бы я приложил тебе встречаться. Ты бы согласился?

\- Нет.

\- Я так и подумал. Счастливого нового года.

\- Счастливого.

О том, что Чонина с ним после нового года с ним не будет, Кёнсу решил не напоминать.

Новый год они встречали в квартире Кёнсу. Чонин притащил откуда-то маленькую елку, а Кёнсу пришлось идти за украшениями. Он не думал готовить много, их было бы всего двое, но Чонин вообще предложил ограничиться заказом еды из ресторана. Кёнсу отказался. Этот праздник должен был выйти самым счастливым.

Если честно, Кёнсу так и не придумал ничего, что подарить Чонину, но Чанёль, который неожиданно стал приятелем Чонина, посоветовал Кёнсу купить билет на концерт одной из рок-группы. Кёнсу расстроился. Он и не подумал подарить что-то такое. 

Когда по телевизору начался обратный отсчет, а Чонин разлил шампанское по бокалам, Кёнсу не стал загадывать желание, как это делал когда-то. Он бы мог пожелать, чтобы Чонин остался с ним навсегда, но… Это было бы глупостью. Нельзя надеяться на то, что кто-то там наверху исполнит все. И Кёнсу намеревался в новом году добиваться Чонина всеми силами, чего бы это ему не стоило.

\- С Новым годом! 

Чонин улыбался. Чонин поцеловал Кёнсу, а тому хотелось закрыть все окна и двери, только лишь бы Чонин остался в этой квартире навечно.

На телефон пришла смс. Наверное, от Чанёля или Чонде, а может, от Минсока с Лу Ханем. Кёнсу не хотел смотреть от кого.

\- Ты не возьмешь трубку? 

\- А зачем?

\- Это будет не вежливо.

Кёнсу вздохнул. Иногда он ненавидел, когда Чонин становился чересчур правильным. В телефоне было не смс. Это было напоминание, поставленное на двенадцать часов ночи первого янаваря, но Кёнсу не помнил, чтобы он делал нечто подобное. Кёнсу резко выдохнул.

\- Ну, ты и придурок.

\- Не такого ответа я ожидал, - Чонин ухмылялся. – Ну, так?

\- Жди смс от меня. Утром. 

\- Могу ли я получить его раньше?

\- Неа.

Кёнсу засмеялся, когда Чонин подошел к нему ближе и провел ладонями по бокам. Это действительно был самый счастливый новый год в его жизни.

 

**01.01.2*** 00:00**  
До Кёнсу, ты будешь моим парнем?  
P.S. Это не контракт, я абсолютно серьезен.

_Не уходи на дно,_  
Пей, чтоб не утонуть.  
Мне уже все равно,  
С кем ты продолжишь путь.  
Только бы не один.  
Крепче держись за жизнь,  
И допивай до дна,  
Только не захлебнись  



End file.
